Alisha Edwards
| birth_place = San Diego, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = The Bronx, New York | trainer = | debut = May 2006 | retired = }} Alisha Edwards (née Inacio; January 7, 1987) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Impact Wrestling under the ring name Alisha Edwards. She previously used the ring names Lexxus and Alexxus in New England Championship Wrestling, Chaotic Wrestling, and World Women's Wrestling. She also worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling using the name Mercedes Steele. Professional wrestling career New England Championship Wrestling; World Women's Wrestling Lexxus debuted in May 2006, at a joint New England Championship Wrestling (NECW) and World Women's Wrestling (WWW) show on May 7, defeating Mia Love. Over the next few weeks, she lost to Tanya Lee, but defeated Della Morte. This win however, would prove to be her last in 2006, as she lost to Tanya Lee, Kacee Carlisle by disqualification, Portia Perez, and Alicia. On January 27, 2007, at NECW's SnowBrawl show, she challenged Tanya Lee for the World Women's Wrestling Championship, but was unsuccessful. She broke her losing streak at the NECW/WWW show, Pick you Poison, on February 25, when she defeated Portia Perez. At the NECW/WWW 1st Anniversary Spectacular show on March 25, Lexxus defeated Mistress Belmont, who was accompanied by Della Morte. After the match, Morte attakced Lexxus, and attempted to burn her with a curling iron, but Ariel saved her. Lexxus then began challenging for the World Women's Wrestling Championship, defeated the championship Tanya Lee on two occasions in non-title matches. When she gained an opportunity to win the championship at the Double Intensity event, however, she was unsuccessful. On August 12, Lexxus competed in two matches at a NECW/WWW show. In the first, she lost to Tanya Lee by disqualification in a singles match. In the second, however, she won the championship in a four-way match, defeating Tanya Lee, Natalia and Jana on August 12, 2007. She successfully defended the championship against Tanya Lee, Ariel, Mistress Belmont and Sammi Lane. She lost the championship to Ariel on March 9, 2009, after holding it for a year and a half. She regained the title from Ariel after defeating 10 top WWW stars first to get the title shot. She lost it to Mistress Belmont, who lost it back to Alexxis on August 8, 2010 in a steel cage match. New England Championship Wrestling returned in May 2011 with A Fight For Alex 2 and in their first show back, Alexxis was successful in defending her World Women's Wrestling Championship against Mistress Belmont. Later in that year, at The Fight Before Christmas, Alexxis successfully defended her WWW Championship again against Adrianna this time. Alexxis would go on to face Adrianna several more times in 2012, became embroiled in a heated feud with Adrianna that would last a whole year and culminate in a "Taped Fist" match at NECW's December event in 2012, Unwrapped in Blackstone, MA. Alexxis defeated Adrianna yet again and would move on to other challenges. Having been World Women's Wrestling champ for over two years, Alexxis is the longest reigning champion in the companies history. On May 4, 2013, Alexxis will have been WWW champion for one thousand consecutive days. Chaotic Wrestling (2007–2011) Lexxus began competing in Chaotic Wrestling in March 2007, losing matches to Tanya Lee throughout March and April. After a match against Danny E. on May 18, Lexxus then became the third member of The Blowout Boys along with Danny E. and Tommy T., and gained the nickname the "Double X Diva". Her most memorable matches involved feuding with Nikki Roxx. The Blowout Boys briefly separated in September 2008, and Lexxus remained with Danny while Tommy hired his girlfriend, Adriana, as his new manager. On November 7 at Night of Chaos, Lexxus defeated Adriana in a match where the Blowout Boys were handcuffed together at ringside. On December 5, Lexxus changed her ring name to Alexxis at the event where Tommy turned on Adriana and rejoined Alexxis and Danny E. The Blowout Boys' first match since they reunited was on February 6, 2009 at Cold Fury 8: Infinite Possibilities, when they defeated Fred Sampson and Psycho. On June 3, 2011, Alexxis won the CW Women's Championship by defeating Nikki Roxx. After three title defenses over Ivy, Mercedez KV and Nikki Roxx; Alexxis lost the Women's Championship to Mercedez KV in an "I Quit" match on December 2. Women Superstars Uncensored (2010–2013) Inacio made her debut for Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU) on March 6, 2010 under the name Lexxus, teaming up with Amber against Tina San Antonio & Marti Belle, in a winning effort. They later renamed the team to The Boston Shore. Lexxus was in the winning team on June 26, 2010 in an eight-woman tag team match, defeating Jennifer Cruz, Monique & The Killer Babes. On May 27, 2011 at a PWS event in Queens, New York, The Boston Shore defeated The Belle Saints to win the WSU Tag Team Championship for the first time due to the miscommunication of The Belle Saints and Jazz. On June 25, 2011 at the Uncensored Rumble, The Boston Shore made their first title defense against The Belle Saints in a rematch, in which The Boston Shore emerged victorious due to the distraction by Amber. However, later in the night Lexxus joined the 4th annual Uncensored Rumble match at #1, and last eliminated Serena to win the match. Following her win, Lexxus got the right to face Mercedes Martinez for the WSU Championship. She faced Martinez in a record-breaking 73-minute contest, the longest women's wrestling match in history, but was unsuccessful in winning the title. On February 13, Amber decided to quit pro wrestling due personal demons and issues. However, WSU decided to leave Lexxus as the co-champion until she finds herself a new partner. Lexxus would end up losing the tag team titles in March. In April, she entered the J-Cup but went to a double countout with Alicia. On June 16, Lexxus won the Uncensored Rumble for the second consecutive year albeit through controversial means as the referee missed her elimination. On October 13, 2012 at Full Steam Ahead, Lexxus was granted a WSU Championship opportunity in a Triple Threat match against WSU Champion Jessicka Havok and Alicia. Lexxus was unsuccessful as Havok pinned Alicia to retain her title. On August 10, 2013 at the sixth annual Uncensored Rumble event, Lexxus defeated Nevaeh to once again become the #1 Contender for the WSU Championship. Her title opportunity came at Blood and Thunder on October 12, where she was defeated by Havok. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling (2008, 2015, 2017-present) Edwards initially appeared in TNA in the year of 2008 on the September 17th episode, under the name Mercedes Steele. Edwards faced Awesome Kong in a losing effort. Nevaeh appeared at the tapings of TNA's Knockouts Knockdown 3 PPV on February 15, 2015 (aired on July 1, 2015) and was defeated by Madison Rayne. On the February 9, 2017 episode of Impact Wrestling, Alisha made her TNA debut as a face, watching her husband in the crowd where Davey Richards pulled the referee out of the ring and cost her husband his match against Lashley, only to be attacked by the returning Angelina Love. After the match, Alisha and Edwards were both attacked by Love and Richards. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Guillotine drop **One-handed bulldog **Scissors Doublearm DDT *'Signature moves' **Camel clutch **Front dropkick **Reverse DDT **Stinkface **Roll-up **Seated senton **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors transitioned into a bulldog **Fisherman's Suplex *'Wrestlers managed' **The Blowout Boys **Danny E. **Scotty Slade *'Nicknames' **"The Double X Diva" Championships and accomplishments *'Chaotic Wrestling' **CW Women's Championship (3 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #46 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females *'Women Superstars Uncensored' :*WSU Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Amber *'World Women's Wrestling' :*World Women's Wrestling Championship (4 times) See also *Alexxis Nevaeh's event history External links * Alexxis Nevaeh profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Alexxis Nevaeh profile at OnlineWorldOfWrestling.com * Profile Category:1987 births Category:2006 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Bombshell Ladies of Wrestling current roster Category:Chaotic Wrestling current roster Category:New England Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Premier Wrestling Federation Northeast alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:WSU Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Women of Wrestling alumni